Makeup
by DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus
Summary: Free verse about Drew, Piper, and makeup. This is my first free verse so please review! I might add more characters!
1. Drew to Piper

**I really like reading free verses especially ones about Drew for some reason... So I decided to give it a shot, this is in Drew's POV and it's going towards Piper. I really admire both characters so I'm not biased towards Drew or Piper. I don't know if I'm good at free verses, so please review and tell me. :)**

.oO0Oo.

*Make-up*

I _w_e_a_r it

You don' w_e_a_r_ it

I _w_e_a_r it to show off my features

(and hide some things)

You don't w_e_a_r_ it because you are

Miss-too-pretty-for-*makeup*

But _are_ you too pretty for *makeup*?

Are you?

Are you too pretty for *makeup*?

I want to know your opinion, Miss **Piper McLean**?

**McLean**

Daughter of the famous actor, Tristan **McLean**?

But _wait_

Children of actors and actresses will accept that their parents are famous, right?

They will put on *makeup* for photo shoots, premieres, etc.

They will ride limos with their father

But for you?

You h/a/t/e/ that your father is *f*a*m*o*u*s*, you don't want the attention

You will not even t^o^u^c^h *makeup* because you are t/o/o/ g/o/o/d for it

You don't ride limos, you s/t/e/a/l them

Why?  
You want -attention-

Why would you want attention for a crime than for being a daughter of an *a*c*t*o*r*?

You should've appreciated your life as a celebrity's daughter,

I had to live with abusive parents

The only thing they got for me was a little kit of makeup

So I could cover up those {scars}

I may have had a violent life but _I_ never stole a car

You see ~sweetheart~,

*Makeup* is better than crime,

So why don't you let someone give you a makeover

And put some *makeup* on that pretty little face of yours

Just don't count on me to put on your

*  
M

A

K

E

U

P

**Well PLEASE review! I will accept constructive criticism. If I get 5 reviews or more I will update another one possible more from Drew or Piper's POV. 1st and 5th reviewer will get a shout-out!**

**~Bella**


	2. Piper to Drew

**OMG! 5 reviews in one day? I wanted to update as soon as I could but the last review came in in the middle of the night... I said I was gonna make a shout out to the first and fifth reviewer but I can't help it so I'll just do a shout out to all five! So thanks so much to...**

**HauntedAngel15**

**Nerdgirl32**

**xXEmzilyXx**

**Kaila**

**Makeuplover**

**Also thanks to the people who read but didn't review but I seriously recommend reviewing... 60 hits? 52 visitors? Awwww I love you guys! Anyways, this is Piper's POV going towards Drew.**

**I realized I didn't do this on the last poem so I'll do it twice,**

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson**

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson or any other things mentioned**

.oO0Oo.

*Make-up*

I don't w_e_a_r_ it

You _w_e_a_r it

Why you _w_e_a_r it, I don't know

but I know why I don't w_e_a_r _it

My father may be a s*u*p*e*r*s*t*a*r*

but he never wanted to involve me with all the /fame\

Not because he was greedy and wanted the /fame\ to himself

He didn't want me to be obsessed with *makeup*

And not know my ^true self^

But seriously **Drew**

Why do you wear *makeup*?

If you peel away all that *makeup*

You really are beautiful **Drew**

I don't mean to make your ego bigger than it already is

But I'd love to see you go one day without *makeup*

Are you hiding something?

Behind all that *makeup*

Is it #pain#?

:A:c:n:e: perhaps?

But everyone is going through or gone through pain

Lots of people have acne

So why hide it?

I may not be obsessed with One Direction,

but you don't know your beautiful **Drew**

You should be more confident about yourself

and maybe some day

you'll peel away all that

M

A

K

E

U

P

**Well, hope you liked it! How about 10 reviews this time? I'll probably give a shout out to all of them again. If any of you read my other stories, I really apologize! My cousin borrowed my flash drive which has my incomplete chapters in it and he hasn't given it back yet :( SCHOOL ENDS ON MONDAY! I'm so EXCITED! Did your school end yet? Did you like my mention of 1D? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Bella**


	3. Drew to Piper 2

**Well, I got the 10 reviews I wanted! I love you guys! Thanks to these people who reviewed:**

**xXEmzilyXx: Thank you! I can't stand when people get the wrong than and then!**

**Headintheclouds818: I love summer vacation cause that means no more waking up early! Thank you!**

**Calypso1211: Thank you!**

**FanFictionLover13: Thanks! I really dislike makeup too. I love Piper but also Drew.**

**Nerdgirl32: Thanks! Glad you censored that! ;)**

**Just an extra shout-out to xXEmzilyXx and Nerdgirl32 who reviewed on both chapters! :)**

**Well the poem you've all been waiting for! This is in Drew's POV**

**I DOON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER THINGS TO RECONIZE**

.oO0Oo.

Beauty Queen?

Some queen you are

The one who stole my /kingdom\

My [camp]

My [{Camp Half Blood}]

Stole it right out of my hands

With those ^claws^ fo yours

(You) may be a queen

But where is the beauty?

Sweetheart,

You're *c*u*t*e*

But *c*u*t*e* is not beauty

Beauty is not (you)

Not everyone's definition of beauty anyways

You think beauty is :;mud;: on your face

:;Mud;: on your face

While you're on a -quest-

With my ~man~

My _**Jason**_

Sweetheart,

We all know he doesn't like you that much

Hon,

Everyone knows he has another |girl| on his \mind/

A little ,,birdie,, told me her name is _**Reyna**_

Ain't that a *c*u*t*e* name?

*C*u*t*e*r* than **Piper**, that's for sure

**P****iper** went piping with pigs

Reyna rode roller coasters with _**JASON**_!

Which do you like better?

I like the second one :)

I'm sure Reyna wears some *makeup*

I'm sure _**Jason**_ likes it

or could try some on to try to -impress- him

Or you could stay free of

M

A

K

E

U

P

**:) I wrote this in the car :) Well...how's your life ;) My life's been fine, I made blue brownies ;P I saw one of my best guy friends that I haven't seen in a year, and I got stuck on a long in the middle of a hot spring (the water's only warm though) while I was fully dressed so I couldn't swim back...It was fun though ;) I have a lot of smilies in this author note.**

**On my swim team we are split into groups which are called (slowest to fastest):**

**Explore 1**

**Explore 2**

**Challenge 1 **

**Challenge 2**

**Achieve 1**

**Achieve 2**

**Excel 1**

**Excel 2**

**High School**

**Performance**

**And I'm in Achieve 2 so I'm basically in the middle. And for the 2012-2013 season my coaches put me in EXCEL 1! I moved up a group! Yay! Now I have to swim 6/7 days of the week :P**

**Please review if you liked it :))) Aiming for 15 reviews to make me happy or 20 reviews to make me feel like a Pillow Pet (I'm looking at the Pillow Pet website if you can't tell :))**


	4. Piper to Drew 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the 16 reviews! Shout-out time!**

**xXEmzilyXx: Thanks! :))))**

**BabiWasabi: Thank you! I admire Reyna's leadership :)))**

**CimFan: Thanks!**

**PandaPillowPet: OMG! Lol! Love your penname :D I love Pillow Pets but I don't own any :(**

** .Nerd.32: First: Thank you! Everyone's great at swimming, just depends on how long and what kind of swimming you do. I've been swimming for 7 years and I do competitive swimming so you can't really compare unless you've been training for 7 years and counting :) Second: Haha Lol Third: Thanks so much :)) I saw your profile and I see you like Legend of Korra too ;)**

**Thanks to those who read but didn't review but you should really review :D, Now back to the story!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else you may recognize. This is in Piper's POV.**

.oO0Oo.

**Don't**call me beauty queen

And I did **not **steal your /kingdom\

Or also known as [{Camp Half Blood}]

And I** don't** have ^claws^

Now "sweetheart"

I tried being nice and all *s*u*g*a*r*a*n*d*h*o*n*e*y*

With you but seems like you don't wanna %play% that way

So I'll %play% it your way

First off,

With all that *makeup* on your face you look like freaking

$^Frankenstein^$

Second,

Not all quest include mud

Third,

_**Jason **_is not (your) ~man~

And it's not =wrong= that my boyfriend has a friend that's a |girl|

I'm sure **Reyna's **just a friend

The name **Reyna **may be *c*u*t*e*r* than **Piper**

But **Piper** is *c*u*t*e*r* than **Drew**

Nice /alliteration/ by the way

(If you can figure out what that word means with that tiny brain of yours)

But I can do much better,

What about…

Disgusting Devil **D****rew **danced on a delta and drowned

Do you like it? :)

I do

But if you really wanna try to impress _**Jason**_

You might as well figure some things out about him

(But with that tiny brain of yours I'm sure you can't figure out anything that doesn't included *makeup*)

But even _with _that tiny brain

I hope you can figure out that

_**Jason **_doesn't like girls covered in

M

A

K

E

U

P

.oO0Oo.

**Well, I feel like I haven't updated this in forever… If you have not read my other story 'Annabeth's Cinderella Story' (which I recommend you checking out that story) you probably don't know that I'll be going on vacation tomorrow and I won't be back until August 4 so I won't be able to update :( Sorry guys but I promise to update when I get back :)**

**20 reviews to make me happy**

**25 review to make me feel like a Pillow Pet**

**30 reviews and over, I'll post two poems when I get back **

**~Bella **


	5. Drew to Piper 3

**Sorry! I didn't keep my promise but I didn't realize I would be so busy after I go t back. But I'm still alive so.. shall we begin our shout-out time?**

**PercabethVampireWizard: Thanks :)**

**Goddess of Jasper: Thank you!**

**Kleodenial: Thanks :)**

**Ettena Editor: I changed it to T :) And don't worry I'll be writing a lot more **

**IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus : Thank you :)**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Daughterofplutowazzup: Aww thanks that's so sweet :) **

**Pjoperson: Thanks :)**

**CimFam: Awww thanks and I had tons of fun :)**

**JustAnotherNormalDemigod: Thanks! I definitely think that people who are mean to others were hurt in a similar way so I think that Drew might have bigger story. I love Reyna but I'm a totally Jasper shipper :D**

**Rinny-Senpai 32: Thanks :) Haha I've noticed that you change your pen name a lot :P**

**Well I got my 30 reviews :) Thanks guys (and girls ;)) **

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own Percy Jackson ..or Pillow Pets :(**

.oO0Oo.

You're right

(This is a surprise)

You're #NOT# a beauty queen

_I_ am

Don't all thieves claim that they don't steal things?

But you '"did"'

You '"did"' steal my /kingdom\

You stole my [{Camp Half Blood}]

Right under my ..nose..

With those ^claws^ that you "don't have"

Now "sweetheart"

You'll –ALWAYS- be nice and *s*u*g*a*r*a*n*d*h*o*n*e*y*

And –NOBODY- wants to %play% it your way

-NOBODY- wants to be _sweet _or s*u*g*a*r*a*n*d*h*o*n*e*y*

Because –EVERYBODY- wants to %play% it my way

First off,

Without all that *makeup* on your face |you| look like freaking

$^Frankenstein^$

Second,

All quest include monster power

(my tiny brain knows enough to know what quests include)

Third,

_**Jason**_ is not (my) ~man~ _-yet-_

You're right,

It's not =wrong=that your boyfriend has a friend that's a |girl|

But it _is_ wrong that you're boyfriend has another girl on his arm

Oh!

Silly **Piper**

You mixed up our names,

It should be **Drew **is *c*u*t*e*r* than **Piper**

Thanks, my /alliteration/ skills _are _amazing

And yes I know what a /alliteration/ is even with my tiny brain

Oh!

Sweetheart, sweet **Piper**

Looks like you made another mistake!

It must've been autocorrect of something

But it messed up my /alliteration/ you wrote for me

I'm sure you meant...

**D****rew **danced with _**Jason**_

Do you like it? :)

I do

If _you_ really want to impress _**Jason**_

_You _might as well figure out some things about him

And even with my tiny brain

I can figure out that

_**Jason**_ does like girls covered in

M

A

K

E

U

P

.oO0Oo.

**Yay! I finished the poem! :D Hope you guys liked it! NOOO School's almost here! My first day is September 4. When does your school start? Leave a review telling me!**

**40 reviews to make me happy **

**50 reviews to make me feel like a Pillow Pet**

**~Bella**


	6. Piper to Drew 3

**I never ever want to say this …but I guess I underestimated you guys :( I didn't get 40 reviews but I got 35, which is awesome! Annnnyways, I'm updating now sooo here are the reviewers!**

**Pjoperson: Haha Awesome :)**

**Angel Winter: Awww! Well I guess you'll get out of school earlier than I do! Thank you!**

**CimFan: Haha that's fine, I know who you are. Thanks!**

**Floatfoot: Thanks, sorry if that gets kinda annoying but I really want to talk a lot about makeup and beauty because that is what this free verse is about. Thanks!**

**This is for Floatfoot but also everyone else, just wanna say sorry about all the typos I do see them but I'm just too lazy to fix them :P If I ever do have the time I'll probably fix the typos.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Pillow Pets**

.oO0Oo.

You're right too

(This is ALSO a surprise)

I'm #NOT# the only beauty queen

You're #NOT# the only beauty queen either

Being a beauty queen does not ONLY mean having a pretty face

It means to have a **pretty**soul**, a **pretty* *mind**, and a **pretty** heart**

And if you want it,

_Everysinglepersononthearthca nbecomeabeautyqueen_

By having a **pretty**soul**, a **pretty**mind**, and a **pretty**heart**

I "didn't" steal anything

And I claim I "didn't" steal anything because I DIDN'T

And [{Camp Half Blood}] is not yours

or your /kingdom\

Oh "sweetheart"

I will be nice and *s*u*g*a*r*a*n*d*h*o*n*e*y*

It's tons of ^^FUN^^

You should try being nice for once

Yes

-NOBODY- wants to %play% it my way

But –NOBODY- wants to %play% it your way either

_-Everybody-_ wants to %play% it their own way

Sweetheart

-NOBODY- can ever look like $^Frankenstein^$

Because _-Everybody-_ is beautiful in their own &%UNIQUE%& way

And yes, including $^Frankenstein^$

_**Jason**_

Is

Already

-MINE-

**Drew**

There

Are

Many

Boys

In

The

_**World**_

That

Would

-Die-

To

Be

Your

Boyfriend

Try to consider ^^That^^

And don't chase a boy that is already {taken}

Oh

Silly **Drew**

_-Everybody's-_ names are *c*u*t*e*

Including

**Piper**

**Drew**

**Reyna**

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

And every other name in the _**world**_

Hon,

Keep my _**Jason**_ out of this

He is none of your business

Sweet,

I hope you can figure out that

_-Every-_ **Girl**^^In^^##The##!_**World**_!/Is/

**BEAUTIFUL**

With or Without

M

A

K

E

U

P

**The End**

**That's the end everyone! Yeah I know it's only 6 poems, but I wanted to try other topics without worrying about other poems so, no worries, there will be more poems to come! **

**I wanted to end this to show that everyone is beautiful in their own skin and nobody needs to change. I don't believe in fitting in, because everybody was born to stand out, so why blend in? I also wanted to put in my favorite quote: "To be pretty does not only mean to have a pretty face. It means to have a pretty soul, a pretty mind, and a pretty heart." Everyone is beautiful in their own way and you should never have anyone change that. I hope that many people gets this message because there are so many girls and even boys that are not confident and they should be.**

**~Bella**

**:)**


End file.
